Cut Out
by In-betweens
Summary: A scene that had to be invisible between Bianca and Miranda when they arrived in Pine Valley on the 11th. One shot mention of femslash


**Title: Cut Out  
**  
Plot: Missing scene from some episode in the near future. Just a silly way to bring BAM back to Pine Valley. BAM

**Part 1 of 1**

The jet had just landed and the sun was setting behind the airport, the orange and pink colors just one clue. Miranda was wide awake and pointing at everything, while the two pilots walked away with their bags over their shoulder toward their cars, that sat waiting for them behind the stretch limo. The day was ending wonderfully just like it had started. Bianca looked at Miranda and smiled when she saw her little girl looking back toward the opening of the jet.

"Look, Miranda. We're back…." Bianca said smiling as she ran her finger down Miranda's cheek.

Miranda smiled and laughed and looked back toward the airport and the Pine Valley skyline that just showed over the hanger of the airport. Miranda looked at her mother and then looked back at the jet and up at the sky before looking at the limo.

"Grandma, here?" Miranda asked still looking around.

"NO…but we're going to see her." Bianca said as she took the last step off the steps that released from the jet.

"Okay." Miranda said smiling and she turned back to look at the jet once more. "Paris, is gone now." Miranda said as she looked at Bianca and then the jet. "No more tower." Miranda said with a frown.

"Yes, honey no more tower." Bianca said as she looked at Miranda and

Miranda frowned and her lips quivered. Bianca ran her hand through Miranda's hair as she gave the toddler a sad smile.

"You know….you could help!"

Bianca and Miranda both turned back towards the jet and both smiled.

"Maggie…!!" Miranda said loudly as she looked up at the blonde standing at the opening of the jet.

Bianca just smiled as she looked up to find her girlfriend with three duffle bags slung around her shoulders, and then three suit cases in her two hands. Maggie glared at Bianca and then gave Miranda a sweet smile. Maggie looked at the stairs that were the only things between her and her girls.

"You kay, Maggie?" Miranda asked as she looked up at Maggie wondering why she was still at the top of the stairs.

"Yeah...I'm fine." Maggie mumbled as she started to struggle her way down the stairs.

Bianca had to keep herself from laughing so she moved to the limo and greeted the driver before placing Miranda inside the limo and turning toward the jet, her arm on the top of her opened door.

"You okay there Maggie?" Bianca asked as she watched Maggie finally make it down the stairs and sigh as their driver rushed over to help her. Once three of the bags were taken away the blonde sighed out her answer.

"Now I am." Maggie said, still clutching one of her bags to her as she walked to the limo.

"Are you seriously going to carry that with you everywhere?" Bianca asked as she rolled her eyes.

"You never know when I might need something in here. After all its Pine Valley!" Maggie said pointedly before she stepped into the limo, moving to sit next to Miranda on the other side of the black limousine.

"Maggie...I seriously doubt you're going to need anything that's in that bag." Bianca said as the passenger door was closed after she entered the car.

"You never know..." Maggie said shaking her head as she slapped Bianca's hand away from the bag.

"Maggie..." Bianca said staring pointedly at the blonde. "I get that this is your first trip back to Pine Valley in a long time but...do you really think you'll need holy water?" Bianca asked.

"Yes I think I will!" Maggie said as she stared at Bianca very seriously.

"Really...? So you expect to see vampires?"

"Silly...vampires no real!" Miranda said as she shook her head at her mother.

"I know there are no vampires, honey I'm just teasing Maggie." Bianca said smiling as she looked at Miranda and smiled.

"Oh...okay." Miranda said before turning back to a small doll she had put in her small backpack and now unpacked so she could do something while the adults talked again about Maggie's security bag.

"Its not vampires I'm going to use this for." Maggie said as she took out said holy water.

"Oh...then what are you going to use it for...?" Bianca asked, their trip to Erica's already started the limo cruising along the streets of Pine Valley while the two women talked.

"Against your mother." Maggie said keeping a straight face easily because she was serious.

"Maggie..." Bianca groaned as she rolled her entire her round her neck and covered her eyes with her arm shaking her head into her arm. "...not this again."

"Oh yes, this again! This again till she finally stops looking at me like that!" Maggie said as she waved the small bottle of holy water around as she pointed to Bianca with each time she said 'again'.

"Maggie..."

"Don't Maggie me...until you're mother backs off I will bathe in this stuff if I have to...didn't you see the last time? She didn't even come near me...I swear she's not human!" Maggie said as she looked at Bianca, getting her rant out in one breath, as she had gone through it her voice getting louder and louder.

"Grandma not human?" Miranda asked shocked as she looked up.

"No, sweetie Grandma's human!" Bianca said as she looked at Miranda and Miranda took her mother's word as law and nodded her head and went back to playing with her doll.

Bianca glared at Maggie and decided to stop talking about this in front of Miranda. When they reached the house, as Erica said no one would really be there. Jack was out with Lilly and Reggie was at some class or out somewhere while Sean went to school as well. Miranda as already down for her nap and Maggie was insisting that they stay somewhere else at least for a little while, or at least she stay somewhere else for a little while or better yet not even tell anyone she was in town.

"Would that make you happy?" Bianca asked. "To have no one know you're here for a while?" Bianca asked as she placed a folded shirt into the dresser she was going to be using while in town.

"Yes, it would make me very happy." Maggie said as she looked at Bianca from where she sat on the bed folding close and passing them to Bianca to put away. "Bianca...I came back...I'm here but I can't be here, **here**. I'm just not ready for that." Maggie said as she looked at Bianca.

Bianca sighed realizing she wasn't going to win this, but she could get a compromise out of it. Bianca wouldn't like it but she could live with it, at least she would know that Maggie was here and could go see her anytime she wanted. She'd just have to tell Miranda not to tell anyone that Maggie was here, and she was sure Miranda wouldn't say anything if both Maggie and her asked the little girl not too.

"Okay..." Bianca relented.

"I mean B its not li...okay?" Maggie asked as she turned away from folding another shirt to look at Bianca.

"Yes, okay." Bianca said looking at Maggie.

"You mean it?" Maggie asked standing waiting to get the last clarification before becoming joyous.

"I mean it." Bianca said and was engulfed in Maggie's arms and was rewarded with a kiss any other person would die for and would die if they ever received a kiss like that from her Maggie. "On one condition."

"Name it!" Maggie said smiling as she looked at Bianca.

"Get rid of the holy water." Bianca said staring Maggie directly in the eyes.

Maggie only hesitated for a second, just one second before answering. "Done."

"Good...now help me unpack the rest of my stuff and I'll drop you off at the Valley Inn before I head over to Fusion." Bianca said as she turned back to unpacking her clothes.

"How long do you have till you have to be a Fusion?" Maggie asked as turned back to the bed and folded a pair of pants and turned to give them to Bianca.

"I'm supposed to be there in two hours...why?" Bianca asked as she turned to look at her girlfriend and was met with a grinning Maggie Stone. Bianca smiled and shook her head as she looked at Maggie. "Maggie...no...Maggie...no." Bianca said as she continued to step back until she felt her back thud against the wall. "Maggie no please...Maggie..." Bianca whispered. "Maggie...god please." Bianca moaned.

THE END...or is it?


End file.
